Air bag modules or inflatable cushions have become common in modern automobiles. An air bag module typically comprises at least an inflatable cushion and an inflator for inflating the cushion.
Combustible gas inflators have an enclosure for holding the combustible gas under pressure. The inflators generally include an initiator or squib separated from an interior of the inflator by a membrane that the initiator or squib ruptures upon activation to be in fluid communication with the combustible gas. During operation, the combustible gas is ignited by the initiator or squib to provide an expanding gas or an inflator output that is ultimately used to inflate the inflatable cushion.
During manufacture of the inflator, combustible gases as well as other inert gases are placed within the enclosure. The gases are provided to the enclosure under pressure via a fill aperture. Thereafter, the fill aperture is sealed.
Due to the combustible nature of the gases used, a sealing method is desired to prevent inadvertent combustion of the combustible gases during the sealing process. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a sealing member that will prevent inadvertent combustion of the combustion gases during the sealing process.